The invention concerns a new type of sodium percarbonate particle.
The use of sodium percarbonate as a bleaching agent alone or in washing agents is of increasing interest since the washing process is increasingly carried out at low temperatures down to as low as room temperature.
In contrast to sodium perborate tetrahydrate (NaBO.sub.2 .multidot. H.sub.2 O.sub.2 .multidot. 3H.sub.2 O) (theoretical active oxygen = 10.4%) it has the advantage of greater solubility at 20.degree. C and a greater active oxygen content (theoretical active oxygen = 15.3%). However, it has the severe disadvantage that it has very little storage stability in a non-dry atmosphere. Thus, the slight amounts of moisture which are present already in the atmosphere and/or in the washing agent are sufficient to bring about the decomposition of the percarbonate.
Especially in warmer zones, where a higher temperature prevails, the decomposition once initiated progresses rapidly.
This problem was known early and therefore for a long time there have been efforts to increase the storage stability of sodium percarbonate in various ways.
Thus, there has been attempted the obtaining of increased stability with the help of aerosols such as silica aerosols (German Pat. No. 870,092).
Also by the addition of benzoic acid the stability should be increased (German OS 1 767 796).
The additives were added either during the production of the percarbonate or in connection with the production of the finished product.
It has already been tried to obtain a stable product by using stabilizers and complex formers which eliminates the impurities of the added soda or the impurities which appear during the process. (German OS 2 234 135)
Another idea which has been tried repeatedly is to protect the percarbonate particles by encasing with a protective layer before the decomposition influences take effect. Thus, according to French Pat. No. 893,115 there have been used natural or synthetic resins, or according to German OS 2 511 143 polyethylene glycol, or there have been used copolymers in which one of the monomers was vinyl chloride or vinylidene chloride (German OS 2 402 392 and 2 402 393).
There has also been proposed encasing with a sodium silicate solution (British Pat. No. 174,891) or a mixture of alkali or alkaline earth silicate and silicofluoride (German OS 2 511 143) or an aqueous sol of silicates (Belgium Pat. No. 820,741).
However, it is indicated that the stability is only retained if the storage is in dry air at 20.degree. C. In any case, however, whatever the reason there was always present so much moisture that the decomposition of the percarbonate began, the storage temperature increased due to the heat of decomposition which accelerated the further decomposition of the percarbonate as did the water obtained from the hydrogen peroxide decomposition.
Thus, there occur active oxygen losses of 40% and more within 15 days if the stability test is carried out at 40.degree. C and 80% relative air humidity (German OS 2 511 143).
The object of the invention therefore is the production of a percarbonate relatively stable in a moist and warm environment, whose loss of activity in the same type of environment is still comparatively small and which retains its good speed of solubility after the stabilization.